


Soldier

by skies_are_grey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skies_are_grey/pseuds/skies_are_grey
Summary: "No, no, no, no; I'm not leaving."Based on the song 2 Chord by Sleeping With Sirens





	

(Lock. Aim. Shoot)

Standing in a hallway

(The bullets hit, as they always do.)

Walls explode with sounds of a fight, 

(But it doesn't help.)

Searching for a reason

(They're outmatched, outgunned, out numbered.)

I don't know if I'll make it out alive, 

(He knows this. He thinks they all know that this might be the last one.)

Alive. 

(живой)

She said she'd leave a thousand times

(The word shouted in Russian takes it from bad to worse.) 

I think tonight, I'd actually take flight

(He no longer has control.)  

And as she packs her things.

(His arm, the metal one, locks around His throat.)

(Not Him. Please, not Him.)

I see her look at me with tears in her eyes.

(Somehow, Clint turns his head, looks him in the eyes.) 

He says,  
I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

(Clint knows he's still in there, just trapped, powerless to stop the Soldier.)

I'm staying here

(And He doesn't fight. Clint just speaks, his hands signing with him.)

I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

(Telling a story. Their story.)

'Til we make it there.

(And he tries to remember.)

I remember that we always,

(Out on the range, almost every night)

Remember that we always were so strong

(They drew each time, neither any better than the other)

Used to feel so alive

(The rest of their sleepless nights were spent on the roof, talking. Laughing.)

Now I don't remember living for so long

(But that one word took that away from him)

She said she's tried a thousand times,

(Clint's voice still echoes in his ears.)

But she's always feared and I'm already gone

(He's trying. He is.)

If we could go back to how it was before

(The metal arm is still locked in place.)

I promise I would never do you wrong

('Help me. Please, help me.')

I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

(Clint is still talking, faster. More desperate.)

I'm staying here

(But he's still not fighting.)

I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

(Not even with the metal limb tight around his throat)

'Til we make it there

(The archer's hand is wrapped round his flesh one.)

I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

(The orders are getting fainter.)

I'm staying here

(Clint's there. He's got him. He's there) 

I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving

(The metal loosens just a fraction, and Clint's eyes, still somehow, impossibly looking at him, widen.)

'Til we make it there

I'm staring at your pictures

(The voices are leaving. He can   t h i n k )

Figure out where we went wrong

(The sounds of the battle are fading.)

If you would be my guiding light

(The arms drops, and Clint grabs him. Pulls him close.)

And even in our darkest times,

(He's Bucky again.)

We find strength to carry on

(Clint's brought him back.)

So I'm not leaving

(When Steve couldn't, Clint could)

I'm not leaving 'til we're home

Give me one more chance to love you so  
Won't you please  
Won't you please just come back home?

(And he did. He came back.)


End file.
